Life is always Changing
by Sylavash
Summary: Continuation from Life Changes us. Lin and Mai are headed to England to avoid Madoka's investigation. Will mai get the training she needs or will Japan survive without her instincts? Life is always changing, none more so than that of Mai and her family.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I posted, did anyone miss me?

*crickets*

Sigh, well here is a continuation of Life Changes Us. Part of this first is a recap from the previous story, if you haven't read it I do recommend doing so. It will keep the confusion to a minimum. Please Enjoy! and let me know what you think.

* * *

Previously on life changes us.

"Mai, I have been requested to return to England and to BPR, to give reports on the activity here and what our office has been doing." Lin paused; he saw the disappointment and sadness in the girl's eyes. "There is also the small matter of my insubordination to people of SPR and BPR they would like to discuss, Madoka will be staying to take my place as Naru's assistant." Lin paused.

"I see. Madoka will be replacing you, for how long?" She didn't want him to leave, now things were back to normal, and they had gone out on dates a few times. She actually felt like they were dating, not just him taking care of her.

"A month, maybe more,"

"Naru will be a bear." Mai groaned.

Lin chuckled, "Well you don't have to stay here; you could come with me."

"To England?"

Lin nodded. "Actually I had thought before of bringing you back to England. We have other psychics and mediums there who could help you understand things more than Noll or I." he paused watching the girl's reaction. "Masako has a different medium abilities then you and your abilities are still growing where hers will stay as they are."

"But Naru would want an assistant and tea." Mai stated sadly.

"He will understand, anyway, he doesn't always need to get what he wants. You are not supposed to go on cases for a while or do heavy labor, you should go to relax and have fun in a new place."

"I don't speak English well, and don't know anyone there, I would be lost."

"You speak English better then you think," he slipped into English. "And I will be there for you." He leaned forward and kissed her right temple. "Think about it, if you want I will make arrangements." He stood and walked out of the room.

"I will need a passport," she mumbled calculating the costs in her head. From the corner of her eye she saw a book flying towards her. She automatically grabbed for it, and looked toward where it came from. Noll's form was retreating from his doorway.

Mai looked at the book in her hands, opening it her own picture stared at her, and all her identifying information. She had her own passport.

* * *

That is to be the end of Life changes us. I will be continuing this under a new name although… I have not decided a name yet, Suggestions? (please leave comment or PM) It will be heading off to England with just Lin and Mai. Some people felt I left a little out about Madoka and the investigation, I hope this helps, and I hope you follow me to my next story.

I am also editing this before I continue to far on the other. As I have been told I was lax in my editing. I am correcting it, I am up to chapter 3, (only 47 chapters to go)

Continuing on in… "yet to be named"

* * *

When Mai told the team about going to England to see BPR the team was ecstatic. Finding out Naru had gotten Mai a passport they were pleasantly surprised. (Lin never let anyone know he had arranged it and Naru had opened the letter and seized the moment. Lin was going to have it ready when and if Mai decided.) Later when the team found out that Lin was accompanying Mai to say the least they were a bit upset.

"I don't think it is a good idea." Madoka stated while examining herself in the mirror. It was a full length mirror she had tacked onto the coat-closet door of the apartment. It was angled so she could see herself but also back into the apartment and easily see Lin's reactions as he sat sipping coffee at the table waiting for her. "This trip to England is for BPR to investigate your recent actions and determine if you are to continue to be a part of their company. Whether the Davis' can trust you to continue in Japan, you shouldn't take her with you." Madoka continued straightening her suit here and there then catching stray hairs she hair-sprayed them into obedience.

"It is her choice, and training would do her good."Lin stated neutrally.

Madoka turned around and faced him. She had been staying awkwardly at his apartment. It was officially leased by BPR for investigators in Japan, him, Naru, Madoka or any number of other investigators might stay there and it would be released if or when BPR decided to close shop in Japan. For the first time he wondered about the cost of a private apartment in Japan.

Madoka stepped forward and straightened his collar. Obediently he accepted her prodding silently. He could feel his Shiki laughing at him for being cowed by the lady. Madoka always had that effect on people. Licking two fingers like a mother she pushed his hair out of his eyes, after a few seconds of its unruly stubbornness, her other hand came at him with a can of hairspray. Easily he grabbed her wrist and pointed it away from him.

"No." He stated releasing her hand and walking away. He might have been amused by her actions, and she might be replacing him. She also technically outranked him but that did not mean he had to allow his hair to be contaminated by that sticky flammable gunk.

"Have you thought what will happen if you didn't come back to Japan? Or if they fired you? She could be shunned in association to you. Mai could be stuck in England. Lost with people she barely knows speaking a language she knows less."

"Do you think BPR is so unkind as to not let her return to her home country?" Lin asked dryly. He knew as well as Madoka that there was already an open-ended return ticket in Mai's name. "I have enough saved to make sure she gets where she needs to."

"Why won't you tell me whats going on?" Madoka stared him straight in the eyes. "You have made reports detailing both your and Oliver's food consumption to help soothe Professor and Luella Davis' mind. For the first two years you sent daily reports, mileage, gas usage, even snack and tea inventories. Now you refuse to give simple answers on a few days?"

Lin looked blankly at her, they had been talking too much and he hoped he wouldn't get a headache before the party. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew it was a tell, show he was tiring under her assault, but he was tired of this questioning. He didn't care if she knew he was tired, it would not change the situation.

"I know something happened." She stated. "No one will talk about it, which makes it more suspicious not less. Does it have something to do with Taniyama-san? Or is she just the weak link?"

He felt his breath catch slightly in the back of his throat, he forced himself to breath naturally. 'She always plays the bluff.' He told himself. 'she is waiting for your reaction.'

"I noticed her you know," she paused watching him. "I would have to be blind not to. Every time I get her alone someone shows up, Ayako appeared at the mall, Takigawa at the movies, Masako even appeared at a coffee shop."

"She does not like to be on light duty," He stated truthfully. "Everyone has been trying to help her handle it without getting into trouble."

"How long will she be on light duty?"

"At least 6 months Matsuzaki-san said."

"That is a long time, she physically seems healed," she watched him in the reflection of the mirror. "Was it just physical?"

"Previous to that case she was becoming overwhelmed by the spirits. She was stretched pretty far psychically on this case coupled with the emotional stress in being separated from her body." Lin watched her cringe through the mirror, she was searching for information but she did care about Mai. "Remember how Gene was before he started to play the piano?" he asked, dredging up old memories neither of them wanted to remember. A minute shiver told him she remembered it as he did. "She was close to that recently."

"Maybe she should give up ghost hunting," Madoka murmured pushing the same stray hair back in place. Lin silently shook his head, it was too late for that. She could never be 'normal' again.

The room stayed silent until they were ready to pick up Noll and head out.

"Welcome Mori-san, Lin." Mai called opening the door.

"Thanks for having us Mai." Madoka answered. "You know to call me by Madoka by now."

"Hai, Madoka." Mai gave a shy smile looking up to Lin. He nodded his greeting.

"We have snacks and extra chairs are supplied by the luggage Ayako gave me." She giggled as Madoka noticed everyone sitting on pieces of a 12 piece luggage set. The largest piece was laid out flat on the floor as a table and was slightly taller than a regular coffee table.

"Well I suppose it works well, has a bit of feng shui to it doesn't it Lin?"

"In arrangement yes, coloring does not quite balance with the rest of the room." He was right if they thought about aesthetics. Bright red clashed with the simple browns, yellows and beiges that Mai had for furnishings.

"Hey!" Ayako hollered defensively, "They are bought to be used for the trip, not as furniture."

"With a color like that," Naru stated. "At least Mai should not be able to lose them at the airport."

"Jerk!" Mai screamed at Naru while storming away into the kitchen.

"Oliver!" Madoka rounded at the boy. "That was uncalled for. This is Mai's party you should never insult the host."

Naru ignored the woman. "Mai, tea!"

"Hai! Hai!" the return call came from the kitchen. Everyone tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Madoka, Tell me more about what our silent Lin has done to get into trouble with you?" Bou-san never the shy one prompted gesturing Madoka to take a seat on a suitcase. Ayako grabbed a small carry-on bag and hit the monk.

"Don't talk about Lin-san as though he is not here." They had known about the investigation but hadn't known exactly what it was about. Neither Lin nor Naru had said anything. Bou-san wanted to help run interference while Ayako wanted to stay out of the way and tried to keep him from asking.

"I would ask him but he won't say anything, I've already tried."

"Maybe he wants to keep it private." Masako stated from behind a sleeve. She sat on a rolling case with the handle propped up imitating the back of a chair.

"Nah, Lin is not that private," Madoka stated eyeing him. "More so, he separates his professional and personal life."

"So if it isn't a secret then what is it?" Ayako asked. Since they were talking about it anyway might as well continue. "Did he do something wrong on a case?"

"No, all reports on cases have been up to snuff." Madoka stated. "Things on cases naturally go out of the ordinary when you are dealing with psychics, both trained and untrained, and spirits which seldom go by the book."

Ayako relaxed slightly remembering the case where Mai was stabbed. She was sure blood magic was not up to snuff, but she would not be the one to bring it up. "Good, he is our ace in the hole, Always protecting our backs, I'd hate to worry about him."

"Ah, no of course not. If something like that happened he would be suspended immediately and then thoroughly investigated. Although I am surprised that the most recent hoax made it to be a case. If he had caught it, you could have prevented Mai from getting kidnapped." She stated looking over at Naru and Lin who sat next to each other on matching cases. "Noll provided Mai's notes, she even stated it seemed 'too text book' just everything that would attract you." Mai walked in carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"It was textbook Madoka, but there were two spirits there. Both of them have moved on thanks to Masako." She nodded to her once rival as she passed a cup of tea to her. Then moved on around the circle passing out their respective teas.

"The pendent has been purified and returned to the rightful owner." Masako sipped her tea. "Mai will you be learning to make English tea while in England, they don't appreciate herbal tea nearly as well as the Japanese."

"Her English tea is fine." Naru stated before lowering his empty cup onto the coffee-table-suitcase.

"Mai did you make different drinks for everyone?" Madoka asked incredulously.

"Well I had drinks for when Ayako and Bou-san normally stop by so I just bought some English black for Naru and you. Masako quite enjoys the tea that you brought for Christmas last year."

"It is acceptable," Masako placed her cup also on the case. Mai childishly stuck her tongue out at her. "How mature, I hope you remember your manners better in England."

"So if it wasn't a case…?" Bou-san led again.

"If you must know there were some reports of using company time for unregulated activities and possibly the use of company equipment for the same purposes. There was a list of dates that were submitted and no explanation has been given."

"Oh... when did this start?" Ayako asked.

"June 15th was the first date."

Bou-san stood abruptly, Mai spilled her tea, and Ayako gasped.

"Mori-san, would you mind taking me home. After Mai spills tea things can only get worst from here." She stood turning her back to the others.

"Lin-san could take you, He doesn't enjoy large parties anyway." Lin contained his glare as Madoka volunteered him.

"I do not believe a man of his age alone with myself would be appropriate." She lifted her sleeve to cover her mouth. "My producers and parents would find it highly inappropriate."

"Of course they would." Naru agreed. "Mori-san if you would drive I will accompany her home tonight. It would be best to know she was home safe." He held his hand out to Masako who gently took it and stood.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "I had not realized…" she slightly mumbled confused at their actions. 'hadn't he avoided Masako previously?' "I would be happy to oblige." She stood following them out the door.

The others stood frozen while the three left, confused at the current situation. Lin broke the silence as he saw the spilt tea converging on one of the new suitcases. Silently he grabbed a towel from the kitchen and knelt to mop up the tea before it hurt the case. Leaving the dirty towel on the floor he took out his handkerchief. Turned and took the tea cup from Mai and dried her fingers inspecting for burns. The tea had been hot, but not scalding, her hand was red but it would fade quickly.

"You are in trouble for me?" Mai asked.

Lin looked up from her fingers and tipped his head to the side at the question. "No," he stated. "Noll was jealous I didn't inform him of my personal life. Kept a list of times I did not follow 'Lin's status Quo' and cried to his father."

"He cried?" Bou-san interjected.

"Complained, stated he wasn't sure if he could 'trust me' in hopes I would tell him what was happening."

"So It is because of Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"No, this is all Noll's fault." Lin firmly stated.

"So that is why he escorted Masako home," Ayako asked.

"She really saved us there." Bou-san agreed.

"If I told Madoka this would be all over?" Mai asked.

"No," Lin stated as he stood gathering the soaked towel and taking it to the kitchen. When he came back Bou-san and Ayako looked thoughtful while Mai looked lost. "Mai," he sat on the case next to Mai's and motioned for Mai to sit. She did watching him. "I have to go to England no matter what Madoka finds out. If you tell Madoka she will report it to BPR, Noll's parents, and part of the company England would find out. They would ask to talk to you, interrogate you and others." He watched Mai's eyes knowing she accepted his words. "I did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. Nothing that happens outside of work and cases should pertain to people living on the other side of the world."

"But you shouldn't be the only one taking the blame." Mai looked at him tears rimming her eyes.

"Noll is doing his share," Lin chuckled slightly. "Taking Masako home is not the first escape he instigated."

"He called me to go shopping with you," Ayako mentioned.

"And me to the movies." Bou-san agreed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to give them something then go through the investigation?" Ayako asked. "Not a full truth just a partial?"

Lin shook his head annoyed slightly at the interference. "I told Noll and the professor it was not my place to tell. They left it alone. Madoka would ensure to check every contact I have had from the time I arrived to that day."

"Although I could never manage your evasive techniques Lin, I approve." Ayako stated. "It is nobody else's business what Mai has endured."

"I heard you have been plenty evasive yourself." Lin stated.

"Medical things are always privileged." Lin nodded agreement.

"I don't like it." Mai stated. "I will tell Madoka, she will understand. You should not be crucified for protecting me." She glared at Lin.

"No," he stated matching her eyes. "If you choose to tell someone, do not do it for me." His statement was firm.

"But…" Mai protested.

He reached out and wiped a tear out of her eyes. "I am allowed to do what I please with my personal time." He stated. His had dropped to her side taking a hold of her hand. He gently pulled her hand to the side in front of her raising as it went and twirled her in a circle as he stood. Before she had a moment to recover her balance he pulled her toward the window. He stepped out onto the fire escape and with a gentle tug Mai had come out with him.

Ayako and Bou-san watched the escape with amusement. Lin's actions had livened and distracted Mai and extricated both of them from their prying eyes. Monk took a step toward the fire escape but Ayako put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, trust him." She looked toward the window. "He deserves that much."

"But he is taking her to England and being too familiar to my little sister." He protested.

"Let me show you something," she answered Motioning to the kitchen with a devious grin that rivaled Yasuhara's.

"Mai," Lin said as they stood on the fire escape. Mai lost somewhere between amused and angry. Lin held his arm around her shoulders as the looked out to the west.

"Lin, what is that about?"

"Mai, its after work you don't have to be so formal." She glared at him flustered. He looked out to the west as the sunset tinging the clouds pink. "Mai, I have seldom had a life outside of work. Noll has been a friend but he seldom lets go of work." He paused still looking west, she followed his gaze and relaxed into his arm. "I may live in a foreign country, but I am still allowed to do as I please outside of work as long as it does not interfere with work or bring bad publicity to SPR or BPR." He looked down slightly to see her reaction but continued as she was still relaxed. "I am known to keep personal and professional lives separate and because I have had little personal interactions since I started in BPR, sometimes people forget I am human." He looked down at her again this time she lifted her eyes to meet his. "you bring that out in me, make me remember there is more than cases, spirits and demons."

"You protect me so much, I am not a child."

"I would never suggest you were." he looked at the setting sun again. "This investigation is not about you."

"How can you say that?"

"It is over my actions, while outside of work." Mai opened her mouth to argue but he placed a finger on her lips. "I did nothing wrong. Telling them about your circumstances admits they should know every part of my life and anyone else at BPR."

"I am not winning this am I?" Mai asked with a smile on her face.

"You can tell who you want, what you want, when you want." He emphasized the word you each time.

"I don't want to."

Lin smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He bent slightly and kissed her temple. She giggled and snuggled closer to him. The sun started to fade burning the last bits of clouds with fiery red.

"Koujo we should head back in to the party, I am the host." Mai whispered. They stood on the small 'balcony' as Mai called her fire escape and watched as the sun sank. Lin held an arm around her shoulders holding her protectively and keeping her warm in the cool night air.

"You should, are they being supportive of the trip?" Lin asked hoping she hadn't been talked out of it yet.

"What do you mean? Of course they are. Ayako bought a whole suitcase set. Although I don't think everything in my apartment would fill up the twelve bag set."

Lin chuckled. Mai's apartment was a bit sparse, but living alone on a small budget did that. "The one bag is big enough to fit you in." Mai spied the rare smile Lin shared only with her. He gave her a peck on her temple then let her go.

Mai grabbed his hand and pulled him with her in off the balcony. They had discovered a few weeks after dating they both loved the stars and sunsets. Lin had told her that although he hadn't lived consistently in one place since middle school. He always found watching the stars made it feel like home.

"Lin-san, help me in the kitchen." Ayako asked. Lin spotted the Miko headed toward the kitchen and released Mai's hand. He wondered what could she need help with in the kitchen.

"Lin-san I hear it was your idea to take Mai to England." Ayako stated. Her back toward Lin he saw her handling something on the counter.

"I asked if she wanted to visit BPR, they have psychics who might help her understand her abilities better there."

"Is that the only reason?" Ayako asked, Lin had moved close enough to see the Miko was slicing cheese. The knife she had picked was a stiletto thin carving knife that slid through the cheese with precision.

"She is getting restless on light duty, and she shouldn't be on cases a few months."

"That is not what I am talking about." Ayako stated looking up from her cheese. The knife lazily held in one hand. "You started dating Mai not too long ago, you kidnapped her right after and now you plan to take her out of the country. Are you planning on bringing her back?" the knife danced through the air pointing at Lin and the living-room as the Miko explained. Lin although not easily shaken, wondered about an unspoken warning.

"Mai wants to go. She has an open ended ticket to return to Japan whenever she wants." Lin stated. Not for the first time Lin was happy he had already purchased the return tickets.

"When is your scheduled return?"the Miko asked returning to arrange the cheese.

"After the investigation is closed, and my position is decided upon. Usually it is only a few weeks, less when the accusations have been withdrawn." Lin noted laughter from the other room and music being turned on.

"You better not let her out of your sight or comeback without her." Lin nodded, he knew how special she was. "Can you carry this platter out?" again Lin nodded and picked up the platter. If he had a more imaginative mind, he would have wondered if somehow the cheese and tomatoes slice arrangements depicted the death of the crackers he could only have imagined meant him but he dismissed his imagination. There were too many strange things he knew were real to allow his imagination to get carried away.

He silently carried them out into the little dining room where he spotted a monk spasming in what he figured was some new dance style. Lin attempted to avoid the dancing monk but his adversary seemed to be attempting to out maneuver him to the beat of the music. Never one for such erratic movements he attempted to sidestep at which was matched by the monk and the tray of cheeses became knocked off balance by the monks flailing limbs splattered him.

Before he realized it he was covered with sliced of cheese and tomato juice. He stood there a second before moving. Mai was right by his side helping to clean up the cheeses. So was the stupid monk.

"Lin, so sorry man, didn't see you coming in." The monk apologized while attempting to remove some of the cheese from the suit coat.

"It's ok, please excuse me as I wash up." Lin attempted a polite escape.

Mai took the tray from Lin and attempted to take his hand and lead him away. Before she made it another step the helpful monk intercepted. "Hey let me help, it's the least I can do." he took an arm and wrapped it around Lin's back escorting him away from the kitchen and toward the bathroom.

"I am sure I can manage." Lin spoke a slightly harsher tone hoping he would deter the monk.

"Sure, I bet you know all about Mai's apartment. Been in here many times haven't you?"

Lin felt a lump in the back of his throat as he saw where this was going. He was pushed into Mai's bathroom while the monk followed closing the door. Lin felt odd in the cramped room with the monk who attempted to push him down on the toilet. After a couple pushes Lin decided to sit and go along with this most ridiculous of situations.

"I know that you have been in a lot of situations with Mai. Places that she should never have been. Picking up the pieces afterward. If you want to be anything to that girl you have to be the one who is going to protect her. Prevent these situations from ever happening again. Do you know what I mean?"

Lin nodded. He would do everything in his power to protect Mai. Another reason he wanted her to come with him. He didn't know how to protect her in Japan when he was in England and with out resigning from BPR he could not refuse to go.

"Mai has been hurt. Physically, mentally emotionally. She lost her whole family and still kept up a smile. She's been crushed by a famous psychic and now what are you offering her?" the monk asked, "What can you give her for a future? Is this just a business trip? Or are you taking her home?" Lin searched for an answer. _Where was his home now? Like Mai his family was in short supply, but could Japan be his home?_ The monk must have noticed he caught him off guard so he continued. "If she is just going to be a passing fancy let it pass. She doesn't need to be let down again, but if this is long term are you going to take her away from the only place she has ever lived, from the people she now counts as family. Or will you live in the country of a people you hate?"

Lin's eyes visibly widened as he looked at the monk. How had he found out about that old prejudice?

"It is hard to keep secrets from family." Monk looked away from Lin and toward the mirror. He flattened back an invisible wispy hair. "When Mai went missing I pestered Madoka and _Oliver Davis_ about you." he accentuated Naru's real name. "I struck a nerve asking why you didn't follow Gene to Japan." the Monk avoided Lin's searching eyes. Embarrassment at his own actions was clear. "Just think about it. It will hurt her more if it goes on too long."

Lin nodded before looking down and studying the floor. "It has crossed my mind." He admitted. Bou-san slowly slipped out of the bathroom closing it tightly behind him. Lin was a good person, but even strong men have their flaws. He also didn't want to be anywhere near him when he realized what tomatoes were doing to his suit.

John had arrived with Yasuhara while Lin was in the rest room.

"My apologies Mai-chan. When the kids at the church learned you were going to England things took a little longer than expected." John apologized.

"I wish I had been on that case, I so would have loved chasing those kids around and…" Yasuhara wiggled his eyebrows. "I can't imagine seeing Lin with you hanging around his neck."

"You should have been there, I have never seen Lin so ruffled." Ayako stated as she watched monk disappear into the kitchen. She eyes Lin's suit and realized why. The acid in the tomatoes was eating the silk suit. The black was fading, she was sure it would never look the same. All eyes now were directed at him and the others were noticing the effects, Ayako bit her tongue wondering who would say something about it first.

"Mai!" A call came from the front door. "We are back!"

Madoka opened the door leading Naru in whose stoic face was painfully in place. "Masako said she would be more avail…" She paused mid-sentence. "Lin, what happened to you?"

Mai the only one who hadn't yet noticed turned to see spots of fading black splotches on his suit. "Lin! She called moving toward him. "The acid from the tomatoes is ruining your suit."

"Tomatoes?" Madoka asked. "I leave and you start the party with out me?"

"Madoka doesn't seltzer neutralize acid in tomatoes?"

"Well it works for wine, but I am not sure about tomatoes."

"Salt acts as an antacid for tomatoes." Ayako offered.

"At the church we soak things in cold water…" John offered.

"That might work. Monk, get the spare set of clothes from your car." Mai called toward the kitchen. "They should fit well enough for tonight. Lin we can leave your suit soak in the sink and hopefully save it from being ruined."

"It is not important."

"This is my party, and I will not let your suit be ruined if I can prevent it." she met Lin's eyes and he understood, she didn't want him to sacrifice for her unless necessary. He nodded acceptance. "Monk!" Mai hollered. He slipped out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Hai, Hai Mai-chan,"

"Doesn't Lin have some clothes in his own car?" Madoka asked hiding a smile as Mai arranged everyone around her more willingly then Noll would ever accomplish.

"He ruined a suit on the last two cases, I am not sure he has time to replace them, while Monk usually has an extra pair or two."

Lin nodded. "One is in the cleaners the other has been cremated, but not yet replaced. Since I am headed back to England It was not a top priority."

Madoka nodded. Mai although most cared for part of the team was not the weakest link, she was the link that held them together. She was the key to finding out what happened with Lin. In only a few days she would be out of her grasp and the others would be less tight knit and less likely to spill information. She regarded Lin as he took a shirt and jeans from the monk. Was taking Mai to England some grand plot to stall the investigation? She looked over to Mai who was laughing with Yasuhara. No, she was a real psychic and in need of training. Her trip was convenient opportunity laced in with Lin's unfortunate circumstances.

Lin emerged from the bathroom with a t-shirt and jeans. Madoka gasped at him. She had never seen him outside of a suit. The jeans were comfortable straight-leg fit that were slightly shorter then fashionable. Lin looked stylish. Peek-a-bangs hid his right eyes while a stylish rip in the shirt was on the left shoulder and the jeans had a rough hole in the right.

Yasuhara stepped up to Lin when he emerged. "My love where hath you been hiding all my life."

Lin glanced at the offender then took a seat next to Noll.

"What no reaction?" Yasuhara asked as Mai stifled a giggle. "I thought you were becoming human."

Lin glanced up for a moment and couldn't resist watching Yasuhara as sulked and Mai withheld laughter and decided to the room had gone way to serious around them. "If I am your then you will only be mine." He stated purloining the hand Yasuhara had held out a moment ago. He knelt and pretended to kiss the hand. "But you will have to tell you others they have to go." Lin gestured to the monk then Naru. "I promise with me you would never need anyone else."

Everyone stood in shock at Lin's actions. He tipped his imaginary hat and returned to his seat by Noll. Mai burst out laughing. While the others slowly looked around awkwardly.

"I forgot you took theater in college." Madoka finally stated.

"I prefer the classics but I did play Mr Banks from Mary Poppins."

"You can sing to?" Ayako asked.

"Music is actually part of the training for an Onmyodo. I could never perform like Takigawa-san. Isn't your band opening for BLAST?" he asked diverting attention to the monk.

"September 23rd…"

The evening passed with quiet conversations. It was the night before Lin and Mai left for England and excitement of another adventure kept them awake until the wee hours of the night.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Lin?" Mai asked as she gripped the armrests of the chair. The plane had started to taxi to the runway and she was starting to get nervous.

"Mai," he acknowledged her.

"Do you know what Ayako added to my luggage?"

Lin looked at the girl, it wasn't the question he had expected as he saw her grip tighten as the plane increased speed.

"She swore me to secrecy," he stated with all seriousness. They both knew he was very careful with secrets. He was holding a big one for Mai at the moment which was one the of the reasons for his departure to England. 'Insubordination' and 'Misuse of Company Property' Lin was convinced that they would find no evidence for either of the accusations, but willingly returned to England. Mai was tagging along to receive some much needed training.

Mai and Lin had argued at length about not telling Madoka the truth. Mai might have done just that if Madoka had cornered her alone, but the others had diverted Madoka. Lin stated that it was not because of her, it was just a frivolous investigation. Then Lin silenced her with her with one sentence. 'You can tell who you want, what you want, when you want.' She had to admit, she did not want to tell anyone.

"Besides, she didn't tell me."

"I know you saw customs, they rummaged all the packs pretty hard." Mai complained. Lin winced, he had watched as they rummaged it and they were not delicate. Not until they saw the edge of the frame. As they slowly uncovered it, both of the customs officials and Lin recognized the family shrine. It was much more delicately re-wrapped and they marked it with a tag.

"I may have," he said simply then leaned close to her ear, "but as I said, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Hmmpff" Mai slumping into the chair and crossing her arms over her chest as the plane took-off. Her jaw dropped with her stomach plummeted as the plane ascended into the sky.

When she regained her breath she stared over at Lin, "You did that on purpose," she stated.

"Were you not looking for a distraction?" he asked innocently.

"Lin," she whined. "You aren't supposed to act like Naru."

"Mai," he paused waiting for her to look up at him. She refused for a minute but curiosity won out and she looked up. "I thought you preferred first names outside of the office." He posed the question as though it were a statement.

"I prefer first names always." she stated, "Even Madoka and Naru call you Lin outside of work, are you sure you don't mind it?"

"For you," he leaned closer, "I prefer it." He kissed her temple before relaxing back into his seat.

Mai curled up to sleep. She was tired, purposely to be able to sleep on the plane, but also on strict orders not to astral project. She was unsure which worried people more, a chance she would get separated from her body or wreaking havoc in spirit form on the plane. Yasuhara egged her on to try but she had no interest in the consequences and had made Gene aware of her plans and requested no interference. For all his pouting, he agreed best not to try anything silly.

As the plane circled the airport, Lin nudged Mai awake from one of her many naps. She rubbed her eyes then looked over at Lin expectantly. He silently nodded to the window. Outside the world was white as a cloud blanketed the plane and the windows. Mai searched to see what Lin had motioned to as the clouds cleared. Beneath them a world of black illuminated by millions of lights glowing both stationary and moving along paths like glow bugs in June. A bridge came into view pillars lit in silhouette that reflected in the river below. Mai watched eagerly as the world came closer into view. As the lights filtered through and she saw the runway below she sat and gripped the armrest.

Lin placed a hand on hers and smiled when she looked up at him. While she was distracted he lifted it carefully and brought the palm up and kissed it. Mai's heart fluttered as her stomach dropped when the wheels touched the ground. Her smile turned to a glare then back to a grin. Even if he distracted her, she enjoyed seeing him this way.

* * *

Well what do you think?


	2. Welcome to England

"Mai-san, I have heard so much about you!" an exuberant woman walked up to Lin and Mai as they disembarked from the plane. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Madoka told me so much about you, and Naru even mentioned you a few times when up he came home." The woman grabbed Mai's free hand and shook it then looked the girl over. "I see Naru was generalizing while Madoka exaggerated. You are almost how I pictured you although a bit taller." She spoke on in rapid English.

"Taniyama, Mai this is Luella Davis, Noll's mother and cofounder of BPR." Lin made the polite introduction in Japanese then English, "Luella Davis Noll's assistant and tea maker Mai Taniyama."

"Konichiwa, er… Nice to meet you. Mrs Davis-san." Mai shook the woman's hand before politely bowing.

"Oh dear," Luella stated. "Konbanwa Genki desu?" she turned to Lin and switched to English, "I haven't spoken Japanese for so long, I did not realize she may not speak English too well."

"I am learning," Mai said shyly, "I have a few good teachers." She paused looking at the woman.

"I am sure, although neither Naru nor Lin are that talkative." Luella scolded, reminding Mai of Madoka. "We were hoping you would come over for a late supper if you aren't too tired. Martin stayed late in the office but was planning on being home for supper."

Mai looked to Lin who tipped his head slightly leaving her with the choice. "That would be nice." Mai said. "I think we need to stop at the apartments first." She looked up to Lin for confirmation.

"We do need to unpack a bit." Lin agreed. He looked down at his watch. Ten to twelve in japan meant ten to five in England. "Should we come around six thirty?" Lin asked.

"That would be perfect." Luella clapped her hands together in front of her and grinned widely then twirled in place. "I will have everything prepared. I brought you a company car for the next two days, you should have time to get yours out of storage by then and you can either leave it at work or they can pick this one up on Friday morning outside your apartment." Luella stated handing him some keys. "We arranged for her to have an apartment next to yours, in case she needs any translating needs. Here are the keys." Then she switched back to Japanese. "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Pleased to meet you." Mai said as the woman walked away waving one hand in the air. She followed in silence until Lin found the car then was forced to ask. "Is she related to Madoka?"

Lin chuckled. "Distantly, but I think they grew up together, close as sisters.

"Ah,"

They headed to the apartments, as Luella had stated the next apartment down was leased for Mai but no furniture had been delivered. The bare walls and rooms insisted Mai take up Lin's offer of taking his guest bedroom. It was already prepared with clean sheets where her apartment only offered a dirty floor. Neither Mai nor Lin was upset about the arrangements.

"Glad to meet you Taniyama-san" a large man bent slightly at the waist to take her hand. "I hope your trip was pleasant?"

"It was Professor, Mr. Davis-san." Mai stated. "Please call me Mai."

"Mai, No need to be so formal at home, I am Martin," he turned to see his wife enter the room. "I believe you have met my lovely wife, Luella."

Mai nodded.

"Dinner should be ready soon, if you would like to come into the parlor." She directed them into the next room.

Mai looked over toward Lin, "Parror?" she whispered.

"A sitting room, similar to a living room." he explained in Japanese.

"Is there a problem?" Martin looked between Mai and Lin.

"Forgive me; I did not know what a parror was."

"A par-lor." Martin corrected. "R and L are two separate sounds in English." Mai understood where Naru learned his linguistics. "a room people sit in before or after a meal. Meant for talking, Parle is French for speak." She could also see where Naru got his skill at explanations.

Mai nodded her head accepting his explanation following him into a smaller room with several stiff chairs and couches in it. Luella sat on one couch and Martin moved to sit next to her. Mai hesitated over the several choices left open. Only one couch but several stiff chairs in front of the couch they had already sat down in. she looked back at Lin who nodded to a couple chairs next to the couch. She took one while he took one next to it slightly farther back.

"Madoka had told me so much about you. Were you really able to pass a key to Masako Hara during the one case?"

"Yes, Masako was quite scared; something tangible helped her stay calm until we could reach her."

"Of course. Have you practiced being able to astral project any other items since?"

Lin leaned forward. "Astral project," he translated to Japanese.

"No, I don't really try." She tried harder not to.

"That shall be one thing we can work on." He stated pulling a pad of paper from his pocket. "Oliver doesn't have the tools to research things in Japan. We should get and MRI and CT scan while you project," he wrote furiously on the pad. "You also have precognitive and post cognitive dreams?" Mai looked over to Lin confused; he had pressed his lips to a thin line obviously not happy. She also felt over her head with all these questions. She shook her head slightly then yawned.

"Gomen masai, Davis-san," she yawned again. "Atashi…" a yawn interrupted her again.

"That is ok, dear." Luella interrupted. "Martin quit badgering the poor girl, it has been quite a long trip, let me see if dinner is ready." She stood and walked from the room.

"Taniyama-san, rest." Lin spoke softly in Japanese. He turned back to the professor and switch back to English. "It has been quite a long trip professor; she will be more able to answer after a few days."

"Of course, it would take a while before we could schedule the tests. What are your thoughts on her level?" they continued to talk as Mai dozed she felt Gene's pull and accepted if only for a temporary reprieve.

"Mai, Welcome to my house!" Gene greeted her, the sad eyes he normally had were overpowered by a charming smile and excitement. "Come to the garden," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She followed through double white doors. Stepping out she was surrounded by roses. A trellis lined the first five feet then a trail of stones wove its way around assorted flowers of all colors and sizes.

"Mother loves roses," Gene stated, walking slower. "I have always liked the irises." He motioned to a tall single white flowers. "I planted this the first year Martin and Luella adopted us." He pointed to one of the larger ones.

"It is impressive."

"Noll doesn't like flowers," his voice sounded dull. "Lin had always a fancy for the smaller ones," he led her to a little waterfall. "He wasn't family but he helped us learn." He knelt down and picked a small blue flower. There was a single stem with several short stems hanging down with flowers that hung like a bells all in a row. He moved back in front of her. "Here," he handed her one. Then he took another and tucked it behind her ear. "Perfect." He looked up as though he heard something. "Dinner is ready. Best not make them wait, don't agree to anything without Lin or Noll's approval." He said almost as an afterthought. "Sometimes people forget there is life outside of work." He gave her a wink before waving goodbye.

Mai twirled a flower in her fingers, "Thank you, Gene."

She woke as Lin's hand touched her shoulder. "Taniyama-san, supper is ready." He spoke softly in Japanese.

"Arigatou-Lin-san," she stretched and yawned again. As she brought her hand back, she realized she still held the small blue flower.

"Where did you find a Bluebell on the way here?" he mused looking at her hands.

She shrugged then touched above her one ear to find the other flower was still there. "Is that what they are?" she asked in Japanese. She wasn't going to mention Gene in his parents' house.

He nodded taking the flower from her hands and threading it through her hair on the other side. He saw her hesitation and sad smile, "I see," he gave her a weak smile and she nodded.

"Are you too tired to eat? You can take a rest upstairs, we have several guest rooms." Luella offered as she approached behind Lin.

"Thank you, Davis-san, but I will be fine." Mai stated. If Miss Davis noticed the bluebells she did not mention it but for a few minutes she couldn't pull her eyes away from the girl.

The food was more than Mai had expected and she nearly dropped her fork when the maids brought out more. Monk had stated Naru was rich and famous but she had not realized how rich. Martin asked about different things in Japan, chattering away in English. Mai noted Lin was more talkative then usual but realized the pattern. Martin would speak for a while, quickly lecturing in English then pose a question. Lin would either pause for a moment or would respond when Martin either looked at her or his voice lilted to what she assumed was a question.

Soon after supper had finished Lin excused them both apologizing for the long trip. Their hosts graciously accepted and they headed back to the apartments.

"I hope that supper was not too overwhelming, I had not realized Martin had reviewed your history quite so thoroughly."

"He wanted to test me also?" Mai asked. "I thought you already knew I was a latent psychic?"

"That was just one of many possible tests." Lin stated as he pulled the car into the parking lot. "Noll could only bring the one test with him. There are many more geared to many different possible abilities. Also the professor researches psychic abilities, studying people with abilities to attempt to explain them. Similar to Noll only he tests people not spirits."

"Gene said not to agree to any tests without you or Naru agreeing." Mai stated.

"He supplied the bluebells?"

"He said you like the smaller flowers."

Lin nodded. "They are small, wild and resilient flowers. He always liked the irises; they take much time and patience. Cultivated beauty, I am glad Martin didn't notice the flowers."

"I think he did." Mai stated. Lin quirked an eyebrow up at her. "He looked at me strangely for a few seconds then got quiet. He kept looking when he didn't think I saw him."

"I noticed he got quiet." Lin agreed. "Gene liked putting flowers in girls' hair. He might have brought back a memory." Lin noted. "Gene was just as scheming as Noll although he exploits human emotion better."

Mai nodded as they entered the hall with their apartments. "They know about me passing a key to Masako, are they aware of the Gene connection?"

Lin silently turned the key in his apartment door hesitating to answer while thinking. "It was never included in any of my reports, unless Noll told them when we returned to England I do not believe so."

"Masako told me that Naru visited her at that time. Did she tell you?"

Lin raised an eyebrow, "No, I was not aware."

"It was Gene of course, but neither of us knew at the time. I think she believes she imagined Naru, she really didn't fully believe it was me until she still had the key outside of the mansion."

"Possible," Lin agreed.

Mai nodded, "Gene has called himself my spirit guide. I think I will only refer to him as spirit guide, without a name, if it comes up."

"That might be best."

They both knew how hard it was for Noll to accept her connection to Gene and neither wanted to put anyone else through it again. Lin set up the internet and wifi in the apartment. By the time he set up a connection to Japan via SKYPE Mai had fallen asleep on the couch. After confirming all were safe Lin closed the connection and moved her into the guest bedroom.

* * *

おやすみなさい

* * *

Chapter 2 complete, Thank you all for reading and reviewing, favoring and following. Knowing that someone is reading always makes it easier to keep writing. It is a little slow in the beggining but I have bigger things to come. A few things just have to be resolved first.

Ask me anything and I will try to answer, review if you like it. Tell me if you hate it or what you think will happen. (I like honesty, I don't just need the good reviews.)


	3. The Package

The next morning over breakfast, Lin heard the connection over Skype beeping an incoming call. Mai looked at him with a mouth full of bacon and he had to smile as he opened the connection on the computer. He looked down to find the monk and miko eagerly peering into the camera.

"Mai?" the monk asked.

"She is still eating breakfast." Lin answered turning the video so it headed toward the dining room. "Mai!" the Miko and Monk both echoed through the speakers when they saw her.

"Ohayo mina-san." She greeted them. She put her dish in the sink before taking up a chair next to the computer. "How are you?"

"Mai, you were too tired last night to open your present." Ayako stated.

"We were hoping we could watch you open it," the monk finished for her.

"We hope it makes your stay easier, Mai-san." Mai heard the voice of Father Brown in the background.

"John-kun? You were in on it also?"

"We all helped Mai-chan." Yasuhara purred into the camera as he turned it toward himself and away from the rest of them.

"This is not an internet café, so if you want to be here make it quick." She heard Naru call from the background. A door slammed closed and the camera was placed back into its original place.

Lin came over to Mai and placed the unknown suitcase in front of her on the table then moved the camera so there would be a better view of her and the suitcase.

"I don't know what to say guys; you didn't have to do anything."

"Just open it Mai-san." The priest prompted and Mai clicked the locks on the suitcase and opened the lid and was greeted with white towels. She felt of them and their fluffy softness. Before pulling them back slowly. Inside she felt several large flat pieces coming to the first one the back was facing her but she still recognized it. An older wood frame she lifted gently and flipped it over to reveal the familiar photo. In it, her mom and Dad were holding her as a baby, her own chubby self in a snowsuit while flakes floated around them. She held it close to her and cried.

"Thank you mina-san. Thank you." She truly did not know what to say. Leaving her parents behind was the hardest thing she had ever done but was sure they would be too much trouble for Lin-san and everyone. Carefully she unwrapped each one, three photo's in all, an old cup and bowl where she left her offerings to them. she placed them all carefully on the table in front of her as the others watched intently.

"Thank you guys," she repeated in a whisper as her family looked back happily at her. She didn't notice the wink that passed from the monk to Lin. Nor did she see Lin nod back his thanks.

* * *

[F A W1]Not posted yet


	4. A case?

Hey Guys, is anybody still out there?

I'm sorry, I know I need to apologize. I made a mistake, maybe it is a common thing for authors but it was my first. I like Ghost hunt, the characters are well developed and perfect for picking and throwing into any kind of situation or new abilities and I did. I had four stories at the same time.

It was too much.

Eventually I really couldn't separate them out and keep each authentic unto itself and then... I couldn't write it at all. I broke the perfect platform for writing. I broke ghost hunt.

It has taken me until now to be able to write it again. Some of this was written a while ago and just recently corrected and now posted, some is new, I will finish this one and the others if or when I can. One at a time. Let me know what you think.

* * *

A few days after they had settled in, Lin and Mai were called to Martin's office.

"Miss Taniyama," Martin addressed her.

"Mai please."

Martin studied the girl for a moment then continued. "Mai, reviewing your records and the emails my son has sent about you, I was thinking that before we start further training we should proceed with some testing. That way we can more accurately set up a training regiment tailored for your abilities. I just want you to relax for a few days, I will just ask you to come in a few times and answer questions and the like. Nothing to worry about. Noll and Gene often enjoyed the testing, it sometimes helps reveal new things about yourself and possible ways to control your abilities."

Mai nodded, skeptical about anyone enjoying being tested but said nothing.

* * *

"Mori-san, why did you bring these useless assistants with you?" Naru asked as Madoka entered his office, the dor still ajar he was not upset that all three would hear his words.

"They are far from useless, they all have been assistants to other investigators in England before."

"How many speak Japanese?"

"They are all enrolled on an online course."

"Have any studied the culture?"

"It is best experienced."

"So they won't know the difference between a person praying or possessed?"

"That is not their forte."

"Can any of them exorcise a spirit?"

"No but John Brown and Takigawa are capable."

"Have they personally seen spirits?"

"Tomas has."

Naru paused considering, "Did he write the Ottoman file?" he noted an infamous case that the investigations had gone completely awry. Most of the equipment was ruined and the conclusions ranged from possession to UFO's. The client demanded a refund and refused to speak with anyone at BPR again.

Madoka hung her head, "They were brought or other reasons than to work on cases."

"So the home office has taken away my assistant and replaced him with three buffoons that will need to be protected on cases? At least you have been on a case before, although your abilities are limited."

Limited was not the word for it. Madoka, for all intents and purposes was mundane, she had knowledge of ghost hunting, training techniques and was a whiz at research, but besides use of Psychic artifacts she was mundane. Madoka winced under his words. He was usually harsh but she never winced, he paused but when she did not rear back and return his anger he knew.

"You are staying, aren't you?"

"I am only here as an internal investigator. Since I know Lin well I thought it would be most fair."

"I am not taking any of them on cases." Naru stated firmly, "Without you atleast as a babysitter they will be detrimental to any case."

"I am not a babysitter."

"You are the only person who speaks English and Japanese besides myself and I do not have time to translate all my instructions during a case."

"What about Mai?"

"She is currently in England and could not translate either." He glared at her.

"There isn't one case that you haven't had to babysit her, she has the highest medical bills in all of BPR including Japan and satellite locations all over the world. You have never thought of leaving her behind."

"She speaks the same language as the rest of the team and she has psychic abilities. Strong ones that rival mine or Gene's."

"And her medical bills?"

"Are not a factor during a case."

"It is not a factor that she is hospitalized 5 out of the last 7 cases?"

"She may be a danger magnet but she contributes to the case, which is more than I can say to any of my current help."

"Naru-bo," Takigawa called from the door, "I know you are in a discussion with Mori-san but I have a client I brought, if we are still able to take cases." He looked between the two of them then walked away.

"We will be short handed but we will manage." Naru stated. "Mori-san if you would take notes."

"That is not why I am here."

"Then tell whichever office help that can speak Japanese to take notes in whatever language they can manage." He walked out of his office. Madoka sighed and picked up a pad of paper, heaven forbid Naru actually take notes himself.

Naru surveyed the room as he entered. Takigawa was speaking with an unknown Japanese man. Young like the monk, ripped clothing but expensive threads, shaggy hair and an earring. Band-mate or other associate from the monk's night life.

His eyes turned to the others in the room. Assistant A, B and C. Names didn't matter, they were unknown and without merit in their dossier. Even mundane workers like Madoka could be of value if they put the effort into becoming worthwhile. Some days he wondered if that was why Mai's abilities developed so quickly, she wanted to be useful. Even if that meant making tea, or keeping children out of the way, she tried. That was another note Madoka should have known without him pointing it out.

"Shibuya-san this is 'Arata' he believes he is cursed."

"Please explain Arata-san."

"Well I tour around and play gigs all over Japan and have gone to a few ther countries. And you know the kids love it, we get fan mail, videos of kids from 3 to later thirties singing our songs and imitating us. So we do our best to keep it live and active you know?"

Naru nodded encouragement although he didn't care about the band.

"You've heard of Arata?"

"I do not follow contemporary artists."

"What do you listen to man?" he turned toward Takigawa, "I thought you said this man was down?"

"I said he'd be able to help figure this out, not that he listens to music."

"He enjoys more classical selections." Madoka inserted, trying to placate the client.

"Classical?" he turned back toward Naru, "Like what?"

"Bach, Bethoven."

"Ah, the other long haired musicians." He laughed. "Anyway, the kids are why we play and we have little pre-concert parties, and back stage passes for them and then for the teenies we do after show stuff, you know?"

Naru nodded.

"Well we have a certain selection of people who stay back stage, kids with illnesses and the like. They get a view and special treatment, parents think its great."

Naru nodded, glancing to the monk to see if he was going to get to the point soon.

"It's like this, I don't believe in hexes and curses, but something is definitely going on. You see we've had to cancel these parties and things have gotten even worst."

"Please describe the situation."

"Well it started with simple things, the TV in the VIP room was staticy then switching off, we replaced the TV, ahd a back up one and kept a technician in the room and it kept happening. Then one time the TV exploded while the technician was working on it and mind you this is not just one stage, we go to places all over the world and it happened. One bad plug, half a dozen but not in every city we visited. Then other things started too. Part of the curtain would fall on guests, or back stage would collapse. Other things always happening to the guests and VIP's. It has not affected me or any of the band but we had to stop the parties because of the last where a girl got injured."

"She walked up to the TV and it exploded. This little girl whose wish it was to be back stage of Arata, and she went to the hospital." Monk shook his head, "she didn't touch it, nor was it plugged in."

"When is your next concert?"

"This weekend."

"I would suggest you don't have a backstage party."

"We already cancelled that." He looked towards the monk wondering if the boss was really that dense. "All we have is a live link up to Tokyo hospital. We haven't had any problems with that before but this is getting worst, I don't want it to escalate to the people in the audience or people helping back stage. A concert has a lot of high-powered electrical equipment."

"I understand, we can have a team investigate the incidents this Friday and work from there. We will need-" he paused looking at the group in the room, "Ten passes to get us everywhere at the concert, room for a base and places to put up cameras."

"The base is easy, your cameras will be harder, there is a lot of movement backstage, I can't guarantee they won't be bumped and jostled."

"They are insured."

Arata shrugged his agreement, "Do as you like then, although we will need to insist on absolute privacy. If any of your film gets out there will be lots of problems. Even if rumors of your investigation gets out there will be hell to pay."

"Naru, I was wondering if we could have a celebrity invite?"

"Keep our investigation under the cover of a celebrity? I do believe that would be perfect."

"Really?" Madoka asked dumb founded.

"Of course, we have a well known celebrity which may choose to bring an entourage and possibly camera men."

"I thought you might like it, too bad Lin isn't here."

"We will manage." Naru glared over at the office help, "Could you make a celebrity invite to Hara-san? She would be a guest of honor, maybe she could do a little interview about superstitions of being backstage etc?"

"That would be cool, would she go for it?"

"I believe so."

* * *

So... how does anyone like it? Let me know.

Please review. Thanks!


	5. Testing

Another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Mai stood slowly, concealing a sigh, as Martin requested her presence for some more tests after handing Lin a pile of case files to look over. Lin couldn't tell if Mai was more disappointed in more testing or not being able to read the case files. Three weeks of polite conversations had outlined a battery of tests over the course of this week and last and Mai had come back more depressed after each one.

Surprisingly Martin had kept the results secret while Mai sank deeper into a depressive state. She knew she had failed them. Martin's body language had shown it clearly, yet he continued with the assigned tests for the fourth day this week. Lin doubted she had failed them. Mai was undoubtedly psychic, but as Noll had termed it, her psychic instincts sometimes hid themselves to protect her. Yet neither him nor Noll had been asked or allowed to interpret the data or have any part of the testing. When Mai asked him about why he was not helping she saw through the logical answer he had supplied.

* * *

*Flashback*

~~"Koujo?" Mai spoke his name sending a thrill through his spine. "Why is Martin not having you assist with the tests or letting you or Naru know the results?"

"Possible bias." He set his pen aside and stretched his arms above his head before explaining further. "To prevent bias or possible sabotage, favoritism from friends or associates." He stated blandly, not truthfully believing the words.

Mai tipped her head to one side, "He thinks you would skew the results?" She asked her words full of skepticism. "Or he wants to prove something without your assistance." Lin allowed the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. She was very perceptive.~~

*end*

* * *

Standing obediently Mai followed Martin to the door with a forced congenial smile. "What are we doing today?"

"I can't explain the process until after the test, but I assure you. It is nothing you haven't seen or done before on a case."

Mai nodded, Lin noted she was not reassured. She may have even tensed at his words. _Was she uncomfortable around Martin?_ Lin wondered, _or was there something else bothering her?_ He would have to ask her tonight if she was not too tired after supper. Even if she thought she failed the tests they wore her out. She had already meditated and worked on her astral projecting earlier with him secretly and might be tired again tonight. He would have to say something soon, but where would his words make the best impact? He considered as he opened the first file.

Martin led Mai down to the testing wing. This area took on subtle changes. Easily noticeable was the color of the paint. It was lighter with patches and slight differences in areas. Yet she felt a deeper change. The walls were thicker, heavier. They seemed to close in on her the deeper they went. Mai walked two steps behind and one step to the side of Martin. He did not turn to look at her until they were at the chosen door.

She hesitated, it was another thick wall with an equally thick door. She would soon be inside as Martin's voice was piped in through speakers telling her what to do. "How is the testing going? Will there be many more tests after this?"

"We only have a few more tests scheduled. After tomorrow you can take the weekend off and we can finish testing next week." Martin offered.

Mai nodded, "A break would be nice." She agreed.

"OK," Martin nodded down at Mai. "A little more testing today and then you can have a break."

Mai walked into the room and was surprised to find an office chair and bed on one side of the room while several antiques lined the other wall. There was a camera placed in two opposite corners in the room while the proverbial speaker sat just beside the door. Mai forced a grin at the camera. Someone would be watching, sadly it was not Lin or anyone else she knew or trusted. She looked warily at the chair and the bed.

"According to case files and reports," Martin explained, "Sometimes your best results are in your sleep. Today there are several items that may hold a residual haunting or memories. Simply get comfortable and I will be watching. Talk to me if it helps just tell us of any impressions you might get." Mai nodded as she sat in the chair. Martin gave her thumbs up before turning and closing the door as he left her alone.

Mai tapped her hands restlessly on the arms of the chair. One of these items might be haunted, but which one. She examined each in turn.

First was an old guitar, strings were tight and a worn leather strap drooped to the ground beside it. Next to it was a hand carved rocking chair an old lumpy cushion laid flat and well worn in the seat. Third, a necklace lay in an open jewelry box.

Each one showed it age with well-worn edges and deep-set stains and tarnish. Mai eyes each one carefully, _How am I supposed to know about these?_ She wondered. _Naru would touch them and the thoughts, memories and history they held spilled like an open book to him. _She thought. _Masako had similar process using an item to link to a spirit or memory._ Mai reasoned it would be safe to touch the objects, mediums used different methods of contacting spirits and they would set a test up to allow for the different possibilities.

She stood and approached the items. First the locket. They were known as precious heirlooms worn and be held at the crux of life. She sensed nothing picking it up. Holding it a few moments garnered no new information or response.

Opening the locket she found a worn picture, faded by time and ware. It was unrecognizable and never replaced. She studied it a moment before replacing it back onto the box. She examined the box closer. A solid light wood unlike she had ever seen before.

"I wonder," she mused aloud. "What kind of wood this is?"

She gently traced the carving in the wood. Beautiful if flawed by the carvers own humanity. It was even more beautiful for each flaw.

"Arctic pine," A voice echoed through the speaker. "From the mountains of north America. A very precious and old wood." The voice pulled her from her revelry. She needed to concentrate, this was a test and Martin expected the best. Not only him but Lin and Naru were counting on her. Her hand drooped from the box.

She moved over to the guitar. Monk treasured his guitar. A companion even when he was cast out from the temple, his guitar was treasured. She fingered the strap. Monk kept his guitar with him even on cases it was carefully placed in the trunk of his car. She had spied him once playing it past midnight after a particularly long day. Worn leather strap with cracks where the leather had dried. Although once treasured it had not been cared for as of late. Her fingers trailed down the strings and back up to the neck. Even the neck showed a well worn hand print. Although she could see the care someone had once taken she felt nothing in it, no spirit, no remnant of memories.

"I don't know how to tune you or I would." She remembered the monk tuning his guitar like a religion. It calmed him. "If I had oil I would work it in your leather," she murmured her apologies and then stood.

She looked towards the camera then spoke to the speaker. "I don't sense anything from any of these." She waited in the accustomed silence. There was a familiar click before someone began speaking.

"That is OK, how about trying to sleep?" she recognized Martin's voice. "Cases show that sometimes helped you."

Mai looked over at the bed. Reluctantly she moved toward it. It was a simple cot, sheets and blanket, she didn't dare tell him she was more comfortable on a couch. Mai opened up the sheets and slipped between them then laid her head on the pillow. They were warm and clean. She looked over to the other items in the room. The guitar, the rocking chair, the locket and the jewelry box. They all seemed normal to her. She tucked her arms up under her and curled up as though to sleep but her eyes stayed open, watching the items.

She waited, sleep did not come. Senses did not change. She felt the same. She rolled to the other side, looking away from the wretched objects that kept her locked in here. She wouldn't let herself cry in this lonely stone room, wouldn't let Martin see her weakness or Lin worry about her. She rolled to her back and counted the ceiling tiles. There were 32, eight across five deep. She'd counted them 5 times, then multiplied length by width. It all came out the same.

After what seemed forever she sat back up. "Professor?" she called out to the speaker. "I don't think this is going to work."

There was hesitation. Then she heard the familiar click, "It's OK, Miss Taniyama." The voice was familiar, the same second voice she always heard. A touch of sympathy laced his voice. "The professor will be in a moment."

"Sir, may I ask your name?"

There was another hesitation. "I am Charles, once all the testing is through I would be happy to introduce myself."

"There is more scheduled?" Mai asked happy to have a human conversation with the voice.

"One tomorrow and a few more next week," he paused again. "I hear you have the weekend off, do you have plans?"

"Not yet." She looked down at her finger nails.

"You should ask someone to take you tomorrow for fish and chips, there is a nice place near the river and they will be having fireworks over Big Ben."

"That sounds nice. I will ask Lin-san." She closed her eyes and somehow picture a nice young man behind a screen, crew cut brown hair with an earring on the right ear. He wore a dress shirt but left the top three buttons undone. "I hope you have a nice weekend also."

"I will be there myself."

Martin opened the door and stepped into the room. Mai knew he was upset, disappointed but he tried to hide it in his words. "Well, Miss Taniyama," using her last name always showed his disappointment. "You did well; I hope this test did not worry you too much."

She stood and met him at the door. "No, it was OK."

"We only have a few more tests. Then we can work on a more in depth training schedule."

"OK," she looked up at the professor hopefully. "I was hoping to be able to speak with some mediums and learn their techniques."

"We have several who might be helpful, although they are busy we will try to have you meet with one next week."

Mai nodded. She followed the professor silently. Evasion, Lin stated there were over 13 in residence, 5 not including her currently in training, only 4 were out on cases according to the case files. Martin was disappointed in her or worst, he thought she didn't have any abilities at all. She looked up at his retreating back, hoping he didn't give up on her, or lose trust in his son.

* * *

What do you think should happen next? Let me know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
